With the growth of electronic communication, more and more electronic messages are being received each day by people. For example, some individuals may receive hundreds of emails every day. It can be difficult for an individual to manage all of the electronic communications the individual receives each day.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.